


Catcher in the Sky

by ImaginationStation518



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: But the negative stuff is mostly for the first few chapters, Eddie Brock saves the day, Falling In Love, First person reader, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Even Know, I'm so sorry btw, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kind of literally, Mental Health Issues, POV Multiple, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, gonna start with positive tags, kind of, like tooth-rotting fluff, now for the more negative tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationStation518/pseuds/ImaginationStation518
Summary: When you emerged onto the roof of your apartment building, the wind whipped your hair against your face as you walked to the edge, looking down at the cars and people passing below. You had hit rock bottom. Never in your life had you felt more worthless than you did in that very moment. At that point in your life, you'd lost all motivation and your will to live had gone down the drain along with your career. You were a failure with nothing left to live for.---It was a cold night, but luckily for Eddie, Venom kept him warm as they leapt over buildings in search of “bad guys” to satiate the Symbiote’s wild hunger for meat.Venom then launched them through the air to the next building, then the next, and the next, then they stopped as Venom caught a hint of a very familiar scent. It was just like the scent his “bad guy” victims gave off before he ate them.Fear.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock | Venom/Reader, Eddie Brock/Reader, Venom Symbiote (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, this is my first ever fic here on Ao3, so please leave me some comments telling me what you think! Also, I'm very proud of myself for thinking of this title. I was thinking of something like "Falling in Love," but that just sounded way too cheesy in my head, then I came up with "Catcher in the Sky" and I got really excited! I'm using gender-neutral pronouns for this part of the series (this is going to be part of a series), but whenever I decide to write smut, I'm going to make multiple versions of those fics that will contain different pronouns (he, she, and they, along with also ftm he and mtf she) to include everyone. Besides, everyone deserves to feel special :)

When you emerged onto the roof of your apartment building, the wind whistled in your ears as you walked to the edge, looking down at the cars and people passing below. You had hit rock bottom. Never in your life had you felt more worthless than you did in that very moment. At that point in your life, you’d lost all motivation and your will to live had gone down the drain along with your career. You were a failure with nothing left to live for.

Despite having already made up your mind, as you stood on that ledge looking down at the bustling city below, you were filled with absolute terror. You couldn’t explain to yourself why you were so scared when you wanted so badly to just end it all…

\--------------------------------------------------

It was a cold night, but luckily for Eddie, Venom kept him warm as they leapt over buildings in search of “bad guys” in order to satiate the Symbiote’s wild hunger for meat. Specifically, human meat. So far, the night had been fairly uneventful, which was strange for San Francisco at night. Most nights, they went out, stopped a few muggings or other petty crimes, and then Eddie would allow Venom to eat at least one or two of the criminals they caught, since they were technically considered to be "bad guys." But on that particular night, the city’s criminals seemed to be asleep, and it left an eerie feeling sitting in the pit of Eddie's stomach. The only activity they could see was the usual hustle and bustle of the city at night, leaving Venom bored and hungry. Still, they jumped from building to building in search of crime; in search of a meal. Eventually, they decided to perch themselves atop a random building and simply wait for the Symbiote’s hearing to pick up on a scream, or anything that seemed interesting for that matter; but for the longest time, there was absolutely nothing.

After about an hour of nothing, Eddie told Venom that it was time to go home; that he was tired and needed to get at least _some_ sleep that night. The Symbiote was reluctant to comply, but he agreed once the human brought up the offer to make him tater tots and chocolate. Venom then launched them through the air to the next building, then the next, and the next, then they stopped as Venom caught a hint of a very familiar scent. It was just like the scent his “bad guy” victims gave off before he ate them. _Fear_.

 **Eddie, do you smell that?** The Symbiote asked silently, looking around for what the possible source of the scent could be.

 _Yeah, that’s...fear...right? It’s like the smell before we eat someone…_ Eddie subconsciously shuddered at the simple thought of eating a person. It was the one thing he hated about his relationship with the Symbiote. If Venom could survive on just human food instead of needing to have _human_ food as well, Eddie would be perfectly happy to buy the extra groceries for that. But _no_ , Venom just _has_ to eat people too.

 **Yes, it is the scent of fear. Maybe there is a bad guy. We are hungry, Eddie. Can we check it out?** Eddie seemed to be hesitant to answer the Symbiote, since he’d sort of been hoping they wouldn’t eat a human that night.

_Yeah, but don’t eat anyone yet, got it? We don’t even know if there’s a bad guy._

Venom audibly groaned, but he agreed and set off in search of whatever or whoever was giving off such a strong, deliciously mouth-watering scent of fear.

\------------------------------

The creature landed on the roof of your apartment building with a quiet, barely noticeable thump, but you were too preoccupied with the battle going on in your head to even notice. Your body and mind were at war with each other as you stood on the ledge, the chill of the wind biting into your skin, making them shiver, wrapping your arms around yourself for warmth as the battle in your mind continued. There was a part of your mind that was telling them to jump because you were worthless anyway, another part berating them, telling them how weak you were because you hadn’t jumped yet. Another part of your mind was simply laughing at them because deep down, you knew that you were too scared to jump, anyway, and another part of your mind was filled with anger, telling them you were weak because you were giving up instead of fighting harder to get back up on your feet. But you had fallen so far and fought so hard to get back up from the rut you had fallen into, you were exhausted. Despite all of the fighting in your mind, though, the biggest thing preventing them from stepping over that ledge was your own body. You couldn't move, no matter how much your brain screamed at them to just jump, your body wouldn't let them. All you could do was stand there and stare down at the pavement so far below that you so badly wanted to paint with your blood, frozen with a fear that came from the little part of them, deep down, that still wanted to live.

Because you were so focused on yourself, you didn’t notice the creature slowly approaching them; not until it spoke with a voice that was deep and rough-sounding, very effectively startling them. “ **What are you doing?** ”

You felt a spike in the adrenaline that was coursing through your veins as you turned to face the owner of the voice, a humongous, muscular creature that towered above them with blank white eyes and a mouth filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth. Your stomach immediately dropped down to your feet as you stared at the beast that stood before them, saliva dripping from the open, sinewy mouth of the beast as a long, slimy looking tongue flicked out of its mouth. Despite the absolute terror that filled your body and was practically dripping from your pores, you still found the bravery to respond, much to its surprise. Besides the fact that the creature was absolutely horrifying, there was something vaguely familiar about it.

“What does it look like?.”

“ **You are going to jump?** ”

“Obviously.”

“ **Why?** ” The creature asked, tilting its head in confusion.

You furrowed your brows and tilted your head in the opposite direction, scoffing. "Is that even a real question? I want to fucking die, obviously. I have nothing left to li-" your eyes suddenly widened as you remembered why the beast seemed so familiar and you gasped, the shaking of your body becoming more than just shivering from the cold. "Wait a minute...you're th-that monster! The one that's been in the papers and shit! Y-you eat people!"

You felt your heart pounding in your chest before you suddenly remembered exactly why you'd gone to the roof in the first place. To jump off of it.

 _Why jump off the roof and cause problems for the people below, making a mess on the pavement, when I can just ask this thing to eat me? I'm a literal midnight snack_ , you thought to yourself, laughing quietly and shaking your head.

“ **You are laughing...why?** ” The creature asked, seeming to be curious as it tilted its head to the other side, somehow furrowing its brows as well, although it didn't really have any.

"Well, I was kinda scared for a minute there. Cause here I am, standing on top of a building, and this huge beast suddenly appears behind me. But not any beast, no! The beast that's been all over the news, supposedly eating people and scaring the shit out of everyone. I was scared, cause I was thinking 'oh shit, I'm gonna die.' And then I remembered that that's the exact reason I came up here in the first place," you said with a snort, taking a step away from the edge and towards the creature that towered before them. "Cause everyone knows that you eat people, and you're probably out here looking for your next meal, right? Someone to eat? Well, you're in luck, because here I am! You can eat me. I mean, you're probably hungry, and I want to die anyway, so it's a win-win situation, really."

The creature was visibly confused and it stood there, staring at them with huge, milky white eyes that were both empty and full of an emotion that you were unable to identify at the same time. It seemed as if it was contemplating your offer as it watched them and you crossed your arms, rubbing your hands over them to try and protect yourself from the freezing cold air that was soaking through your sweatshirt and into your bones.

\------------------------------

 _We are not going to eat them. They obviously needs help_ , Eddie told Venom, rolling his eyes and mentally crossing his arms.

**_But why?! They are offering themselves to us! It is a free meal, Eddie! And we are hungry…_**

_Because we only eat bad guys, V. And they're obviously not a bad guy._

**_But how do we know that?_ **

_Because..._ Eddie sighed inwardly and shook his head, although it wasn't outwardly visible to the person standing before them. _Because bad guys don't stand on top of buildings to commit suicide and they also don't_ offer _to let you eat them._

\------------------------------

You stood and watched the creature with furrowed brows as it remained silent and you scoffed, shaking your head. "What, trying to decide if a depressed loser is enough? Or is it that you don't think I'll taste good? Regardless, I don't think you have a lot of people who offer themselves up to be eaten, so if you're not gonna help me out and put me out of my misery, I've got a building to jump off of.

" **We cannot eat you...despite the fact that we are sure you'd be delicious, you are not a bad guy, and we are only allowed to eat bad guys** ," it grumbled, hunching over a bit in what was obvious disappointment.

"We? Pfff, whatever man," you scoffed, rolling your eyes and shaking your head in annoyance as you turned your back to the creature, once again facing the edge of the building.

You stepped back up onto the edge and looked down at the bustling city below, and at that moment, the noises suddenly disappeared and you were surrounded by an almost deafening silence, catching them off guard for a bit. You allowed yourself a moment to soak in the calming silence and you took that opportunity to push down the terror that lingered in your mind, preventing them from taking that final step, and once that fear was gone, you took that last step over the edge and closed your eyes as you began to fall.


	2. Catching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's less mention of suicide after this chapter, but when it's a heavy topic, I'll make sure there's a trigger warning

Both Venom and Eddie were caught off guard when you stepped over the edge, and there was a slight pause before they both leapt into action. Venom surged forward and jumped over the edge as black tentacles shot out of its body, grabbing you and pulling you up while another shot out to latch onto a building, pulling both of you up onto the roof of the building that was adjacent to your apartment building. Once on the roof, it carried you away from the edge and held you up so that your feet dangled in the air. You stared at the Symbiote with a shocked and confused expression, but your eyes were also full of terror. You began shaking in the Symbiote’s large hands, shaking out of anger, out of fear, but also shaking from the cold wind that was biting through your thin sweatshirt. You continued to simply shake as tears welled up in your eyes until a broken sob tore itself from your chest, once again catching both Venom and Eddie off guard.

“ **Why are you-** ”

“Why did you save me?!” You yelled, voice cracking as hot tears began to roll down your cold, red cheeks, sending a pang of hurt through Eddie’s chest. “I didn’t want to be saved, damn it!”

Venom didn’t understand why the human it had just saved was being so ungrateful, but luckily, Eddie did.

“ **Because you are being selfish. You cannot give up on life simply because your feel like shit. When life becomes shit, that is when you are supposed to fight the hardest,** ” Eddie said through Venom, and it seemed to scowl at you.

You looked at it wordlessly and simply shook your head, choking on your own breaths as your chest heaved with the force of your sobs and you squeezed your eyes shut. You were so distracted by the pain being caused by your heavy sobs that you didn’t notice the large hands of the Symbiote on your arms turning into much smaller, human ones, still gripping your forearms, and you didn’t realize that your feet had returned to the ground. Not until the hands on your arms loosened and you collapsed against the body that stood in front of you, that body replacing that of the monster that had been holding you in the air. When you felt your body suddenly fall against the solid body of the man in front of you, your sobs faltered for a moment and you opened your eyes, and you _definitely_ weren’t expecting to suddenly be staring into the face of Eddie Brock. _The_ Eddie Brock. 

When you realized exactly who it was that was holding you up, you jumped back in surprise before swiveling your head around, looking for the monster that had been in his place mere seconds ago. But before you could say anything, there were warm hands cupping your face, wiping your tears away and bringing your attention back to Eddie.

“Y-you’re...you’re Eddie Brock,” you said incredulously, making him chuckle a little as he nodded in response, though there was very little amusement behind it.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Wh- how…?” Your mind had a hard time registering exactly what was going on, so you simply stared at Eddie incredulously, too surprised to even continue crying. “Why did you save me?” You asked suddenly, feeling your chest tighten a bit.

“I’m sure you remember when I had a show, right? How I had that interview with Nathan Drake and fucked over my entire career?” You nodded in response to his question and he gave you a nod as well. “When that happened, my life went to absolute shit. Before then, I had a job, a fiance...I was happy, y’know? I was content with my life. But I made that one little mistake and I ruined everything. My fiance left me, she kicked me out of the apartment, no one would hire me because of the incident with Drake...I seriously hit rock bottom. Not too long after that, I was in a place just like you. I had days where I stood in my bathroom, holding a knife and planning to slit my wrists, days where I stood on the roof of my apartment building and stared down at the pavement below, thinking about how easy it would be to take that one more step to end it all...but I didn’t. Every time I thought about it...there was _something_ there… _something_ there that convinced me not to do it…Just like you, I wanted to give up on life. But that something that was nagging me, it was the realization that there were people out there who had it much worse than me...and I had to remember that eventually, that time would pass and things would get better. And they did.”

You were speechless as you stared at Eddie; you had no idea how to respond, and you were caught completely off guard when you saw a head come out of his shoulder. The head of the monstrous creature that had been in Eddie’s place before. The head of the creature that saved your life.

“ **That was before _we_ became us**,” the creature rumbled, making you shudder in Eddie’s arms. 

The fear that had subsided only moments ago began to well back up inside you and you felt Eddie squeeze your arms gently, his expression softening. “Hey, it’s alright. Venom is a part of me...he won’t hurt you.”

“Venom?” You asked, sniffling and tilting your head to the side in confusion.

“ **Yes. _We_ are _Venom_. Eddie and I together.**”

“He- Venom isn’t from Earth. He came here from another planet.”

“So he’s an alien...that latched himself to you?” You asked, the gears turning in your head. “Is it… _he_ a parasite?”

Eddie seemed to be amused by your question and he spluttered, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter as the creature seemed to take offense to it.

“ **I am _not_ a parasite!**” Venom exclaimed, seeming to scowl at you.

“Then what is he?”

“He’s a Symbiote. Or at least that’s what Drake called them...I’m like...his host. He helps me and I help him,” Eddie clarified and you nodded as you began to both notice and feel how cold you really were. Eddie seemed to notice as well and he rubbed your forearms to try and warm you up a little. “We should get you inside...or at least somewhere warm because you’re freezing. Can we take you home?”

You nodded again and slowly raised your arm a bit to point at the building across the alleyway; the one you had attempted to jump off of. “Th-that’s my apartment building...I live three floors down…”

Eddie nodded and a black goo began to spread across his body, the Symbiote’s head disappearing and reappearing as a sort mask over Eddie’s head, and the goo continued to spread until you were once again being held by the huge beast that was Venom. They lifted you back up and leaped across the alley to the your apartment building, bringing you inside before the goo disappeared and it was just Eddie standing before you once again with an arm wrapped around your waist to help you stand. By following your directions, Eddie brought you back to your apartment and helped you get inside, setting you on the couch with a quiet sigh.

“I’m sorry the place is such a mess...I wasn’t planning on coming back,” you murmured, wrapping your arms around yourself and trying to warm up as Eddie looked around for a blanket or something. After a moment, he spotted a blanket lying on the floor behind your couch and he picked it up, wrapping it snugly around your shoulders. You grabbed the edges of your blanket and pulled it around you tightly while you shivered.

“It’s fine, my place isn’t much better…” he said with a chuckle, standing awkwardly in front of you. “Um...I can give you the number for a good therapist, or I could help you get in touch with a hotline that can give you free resources…good people who helped me when I was at my lowest, y’know?”” he added, digging in his pocket for his phone, but you reached out and grabbed his wrist, your ice-cold hand raising goosebumps on his arm.

“Stay here...please?” You asked quietly, voice shaking. “I...I don’t think I should be alone…”

Eddie seemed to deliberate your request for a moment before he nodded and slowly sat down next to you on the couch.

“Do you have anything warmer that I can give you? You’re freezing...also, I...I don’t think you told me your name…”

“(Y/n). That’s my name...and...yeah, my bedroom, right through there…” you pointed to the dark room, hand trembling. “My comforter on the bed...it’s thick, and big, so you can sit under it too.”

Eddie seemed shocked that you even offered to share, but he didn’t pay much mind to it. Instead, he simply went to your bedroom to get your comforter and he pretended that he didn’t see the bloodied blade that fell onto the floor when he pulled it off the bed. He brought the comforter over to the couch and draped it over you before he sat back down next to you, and out of instinct, you leaned on him a bit.

“Thank you…” you murmured, staring at the floor. “For saving me...I...I still don’t want to live, but...I’m guessing if I tried to end my life again, you’d probably stop me before I could,” you chuckled dryly, voice cracking halfway through. Eddie didn’t even have to look at you to know that there were tears in your eyes again and he simply wrapped an arm around your shoulders, hugging you close, allowing you to bury your face in his chest and cry. At that point, if someone had asked, you wouldn’t have been able to tell them why you were crying. All you knew was that you were crying again and you couldn’t stop. 

You cried for almost two hours before you tired yourself out and fell asleep on Eddie, face stained with tears. When Eddie realized that you had fallen asleep, it was Venom who made him aware of just how hard his heart was beating and he had no idea why. As he sat and looked at your sleeping form, Venom gave him the idea to to take you to your bed, so he did exactly that. He laid you down on the bed before he went back to the couch, getting your comforter and putting it over you. He made sure you were fully covered and made sure that you seemed to be comfortable before he left the room, taking the bloodied blade that had fallen on the floor with him. And Eddie would be lying if he said he didn’t look around for anything else you could hurt yourself with, taking whatever he found with him. 

After he put you in your bed and he closed the bedroom door, there was one part of him who figured that it was time for him to leave, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, Venom's head formed on his shoulder, slithering around to look at Eddie face-to-face.

" **They asked us to stay,** " Venom reminded, and Eddie nodded in response.

"I know that, but maybe they just meant to stay until they fell asleep?"

" **We should stay.** "

Eddie sighed and nodded, looking back to the couch warily. He stood there for a moment before he spotted a small pile of blankets, which he helped himself to before laying down on the couch with a quiet hum. He did say that he'd stay, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got through the second chapter! I am so happy with how the story is coming along and every time I see I get kudos on a work, I get this fuzzy feeling inside! I really hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to be able to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If anyone has ideas for what the series name should be, let me know!


End file.
